


Cuddle Buddy

by Xelaric_the_Nobody



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, literally just toothrotting fluff ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xelaric_the_Nobody/pseuds/Xelaric_the_Nobody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata is missing from school and practice, and Kageyama is wondering why. So he goes over to check up on him.<br/>•<br/>•<br/>•<br/>A birthday present for piscesgirl123. Happy birthday!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle Buddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [piscesgirl123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piscesgirl123/gifts).



> Ha I am literal kagehina trash. But yeah, enjoy the dumb thing I wrote ok

Hinata Shoyo was one to never miss practice. In fact, he was never one to miss school. But when Kageyama saw that he wasn't at practice that Tuesday afternoon, he knew something was wrong.

"Does anyone know where Hinata is?" Kageyama asked, trying to seem as if he didn't care. 

Yamaguchi piped up from across the gym. "I'm not sure. He wasn't in class today. He hasn't texted you?"

Kageyama shook his head at the brunet's response. Daichi told them to get back to practice, which Kageyama did. He hadn't thought of the ginger haired decoy until after practice had ended. 

The next day had gone the same. Hinata was not in class, and again, not at practice. He had not texted anyone on the team to tell them of his whereabouts. Everyone on the team had looked to Kageyama as if he had been withholding where Hinata had been. Sure, they were pretty close friends and all, but he had no clue what was going on. 

So, after practice had ended for the day, and Kageyama was on his way home, he took a right where he would usually take a left to get home. He followed the street all the way to the dead end to get to Hinata's little, one story home.

His mother answered the door and invited him right away. She looked tired, but had a smile in her face. 

"Hello Kageyama," she said as he closed to door behind him. "I bet you've been wondering where Shoyo has been, huh?"

"Yeah, he's missed two days of practice, and I-" He stopped himself. I miss him, he wanted to say, but went with, "The team needs him for the upcoming match against Nekoma."

"Shoyo came down with a fever on Monday night, and he hasn't gotten over it yet." Hinata's mother explained. "Plus, he's had a very bad stomach ache and hasn't been able to eat much more than crackers and water." 

Kageyama blinked. He muttered, "That dumbass" under his breath, just quiet enough for Hinata's mother not to hear, and asked if he could see him. She nodded and pointed to his door down the hall, but told Kageyama that he might be asleep.

He proceeded down the hall. When he got to the door, he wanted to barge in, and at the same time, open the door slowly so as to not wake him up. He decided to go with the latter, and he peeked his head in.

Hinata was curled up on his side, swathed in what looked like three or more blankets. All Kageyama could see was his bright orange hair poking out from under the blankets. A few bottles of water and a box of crackers stood on his nightstand. All the lights were turned off.

The raven haired boy took a few steps into Hinata's bright orange and yellow room, turning on a lamp, so that he could see just a bit. Hinata rolled onto his back as Kageyama came closer. He froze, and Hinata poked his face out from under the covers.

Hinata's cheeks were flushed, and his eyes were glazed with sleep. He blinked a few times, rubbed his eyes, and looked at Kageyama in confusion.

"Kageyama? What are you doing here?" Hinata asked and, yawned. Kageyama swallowed. He was pretty sure Hinata could see that his face was going red. The ginger's hair was in disarray, sticking out at odd angles, and he looked as if he was ready to nod off to sleep again.  

"Two days? Two days without telling any of us where you were?" Kageyama glared at him. Hinata blinked. 

"I thought you guys would just assume I was sick," He shrugged. "And I was sleeping most of yesterday."

Kageyama crossed his arms over his chest. He wanted to punch Hinata in the gut and kiss his stupid face at the same time. "Dumbass," He muttered, and the ginger whined.

"Don't start that," He complained. "I don't have the energy to get up to hit you."

"You? Not having energy? That's a first."

"Shut up, stupid."

His insults didn't have the same vigor as they usually would have. Hinata fell back into his bed and groaned.

"I'm cooooold," the ginger whined. Kageyama rolled his eyes.

"What do you want me to do about it? Cuddle with you?" He hadn't meant it, but Kageyama immediately regretted saying it. Nice going, jackass, he scolded himself.

Hinata had muttered "yes" so quietly, that Kageyama almost didn't hear him. His face went up in flames and sighed.

"Fine, move over."

Hinata looked at him in surprise for a moment, but obeyed. He slid over as Kageyama set his bag and sweatshirt on the floor. He sat next to Hinata who immediately buried his face into the raven haired boy's chest. His arms wrapped around Kageyama's torso, and it was then that he realized just how cold Hinata really was; the ginger was shivering. Kageyama sighed, wrapping a hesitant arm around the smaller boy and leaning back.

"You better not get me sick from this, dumbass," Kageyama muttered, but there was no anger behind his words. He looked away from Hinata for a split second, and then hesitantly kissed him on the top of his head. Hinata only responded by burying his face into the crook of Kageyama's neck, and his breath tickled his skin.

Maybe he didn't mind Hinata being sick every once in a while.


End file.
